1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(s)
This invention generally relates to oscillators which provide a stable reference source or frequency in computers or other electronic equipment. Specifically, there is a low profile integrated oscillator assembly that is capable of mounting in electronic systems of constrained space requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for providing a reference frequency or source such devices are called oscillators. The oscillator typically has a quartz crystal source and also has electronic compensation circuitry to stabilize the output frequency. Ovenized oscillators heat the oscillator to a uniform temperature to obtain a more stable output. The oscillators have been packaged on various support structures and in housings such as metal cans. Current low profile ovenized crystal oscillators typically have a height of about one-half inch. The height is typically limited by the size of the holder or can which must be used to enclose the quartz crystal. The size requirements for electronic components are decreasing and at the same time circuit densities are required to increase, especially for portable electronics.
Despite the advantages of the prior art oscillators, none have allowed the user to both stably control the frequency and temperature response and be mounted in low profile applications.
Additionally, the prior art devices have been difficult to incorporate into low profile applications such as notebook computers.